It is known that in tape recorders, and particularly cassette tape recorders, it is often suitable to have a single control key which performs one or more of the following operations: lowering of the cassette, or lifting of the tape player mechanical engaging members (i.e., capstan, reel clutches, etc.); introduction of the magnetic heads and pressure roller into their proper seats for a normal operation mode; temporary withdrawal of the heads and pressure roller, with speed and sense changing for the drive system for fast modes of operation; reversal of the first two steps at the end of tape player operation; and ejection of the cassette from the tape player. It is also known that there exist some tape players wherein separate control keys are provided which perform the various operations. Also known are tape players in which a single control key performs such operations by utilizing an axial displacement for control of the insertion and/or ejection functions and lateral displacements for control of fast tape player modes of operation. This latter solution limits the spacing of the tape deck frame from the outer front face of the apparatus because the necessary angle of lateral displacement, predetermined by operation requirements, requires an extension of the control arm and this extension is a function of said spacing. Moreover, since the controlling force required for the fast modes of tape player operation is sometimes greater than for other sequences this results in "hard" lateral operations.